As a similar compound of that of the present invention, there may be mentioned an aniline compound described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 139767/1998.
However, the compound of the present invention is clearly different from the above compound of the reference at least the structure connecting from the benzoxazole portion and a phenyl portion, and in a part of the embodiment of the present invention, the point of the aniline portion being replaced by a hereto ring is different.
Accordingly, the compound of the present invention is a novel compound and the use thereof is also not yet known.
An object of the present invention is to provide a herbicide containing a benzoxazole compound as an effective ingredient.